<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Porn Star Lovers by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556402">Porn Star Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yungblud (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Filming, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gay, M/M, Porn Video, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Prostitution Roleplay, Video Cameras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where Adam and Dom are porn stars that fall in love with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Porn Star Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dom walked onto a film set wearing his black mini skirt and mesh top today he would be acting in a movie he was so excited. </p>
<p>  "Your just in time we were about to shoot the first scene,"Tom exclamed as he led Dom onto a flim set that looked like a hotel room.</p>
<p> "Ok for this scene I want you to sit on the bed and give me a shy look understood,"Tom asked. Dom nodded and gave the cameras his best inncocent look. </p>
<p>Tom called for the film crew to start roling  as man with dark curly hair and brown eyes walked onto the set and sat next to Dom on the bed.</p>
<p> The man looked him up and down "your so beautiful,"he spoke in a thick Scottish accent as he handed Dom a fake 100 dollar bill.   </p>
<p>Dom took the money and sliped it into his pocket not taking his eyes off the man infront of him once he was absolutely captivated by him. </p>
<p>  "May I ask your name,"Dom questioned.  </p>
<p>  "The man nodded my name is Adam and your Dom is that right,"he asked.</p>
<p>   "Yes thats right,"Dom wispred under his breath.</p>
<p>   "Dont worry Ill take good care of you,"Adam spoke as he undid his pants that was his cue Dom quickly undressed and stood infront of the older man completly nude.   </p>
<p>Adam's eyes grew wide as he placed his large hand on Dom's hips pulling him in close for a kiss. </p>
<p> Dom pulled away "sorry I cant kiss you its against the rules,"he cautioned.    </p>
<p>    "Fuck the rules,"Adam spoke as he roughly kissed the younger man and gently began to finger his hole.</p>
<p>   "Looks like you have already preped yourself want a good whore,"Adam growled as he thrusted his fingers upagainst the others prostate.  </p>
<p> "Oh fook your fingers are so big,"Dom moaned as Adam grinded his erection down onto his crocth.</p>
<p>   "And scene thats enough for now you can take a break and then we will film the rougher part,"Tom called out. </p>
<p>  Adam was so turned on he didnt want to take a break he was totally infatuated with the other porn model he couldnt wait to fuck him hard and deep for all to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>